


Making Good

by partybutter



Series: What Happens Inbetween [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partybutter/pseuds/partybutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I get better... You're in for a wild ride.”<br/>“Promise?”<br/>“You'll see.”</p><p>Dean makes good on his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Good

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything and I'm making no money off of this.

“But people are alive because of you. It's worth it, Dean. It is. It's not fair and, you know, it hurts like hell... but it's worth it.”

Sam continued to stare at Dean, hoping that his older brother could see it the same way. Dean just stared back at Sam, the conflict evident on his face. Finally he looked away from Sam with a sad sigh, shaking his head.

“I know... you're right.” Dean reaches up and runs his thumb and forefinger over his eyes, his other hand pinned up onto his hip. He turns away from Sam and goes into the bathroom and begins washing his face in the sink.

Dean hears Sam sigh and as Dean's drying his face with a rough towel he steels himself and clears his throat. “Alright, well, you ready to get back on the road Sammy?” Dean asks, his voice as close to normal as he could get it. He'd had about enough of the chick flick moment.

He tosses the towel down onto the edge of the sink and glances around the bathroom for a minute before walking out, examining their room to make sure nothing would be left behind.

Sam stood up as he checked his watch, “Yeah, it's nearly 10:30 and checkout is at 11. We might as well head out, no reason to stick around.” Sam picked up a few of his things that were sitting on the table and then followed Dean out, both carrying their duffelbags.

They were on the road the rest of the entire day. It was nearly 3 o'clock in the morning when Dean had finally heard enough of Sam's whining to stop at a motel for the night.

“Okay, okay! Next one we come across.” Dean assured Sam, gripping the wheel tight and glaring out at the road before them.

After that, Sam seemed to calm down and settle in, even allowing Dean to turn his music up a little louder than he usually tolerated without complaining or a single bitch-face.

“Finally...” Sam sighed in relief when they saw a motel sign glowing neon in the distance.

When they pulled up they saw how seedy of a place it was. There was no doubt that there were bugs and probably plumbing problems. Just the sort of place they normally stayed. It meant cheap rooms.

Dean walked in the front office while Sam was crawling out of the car. “Need a room.” Dean said to the worker at the desk. The skinny guy put a bookmark in-between the pages of the large book he held and set it down, turning to look at his old looking computer monitor. He shoved his glasses up onto his nose as he squinted at the screen.

“What kind of room you want?” the guy asked, looking at Dean while his face was still scrunched up.

“One with a nice view of the ocean and tasty mints on the pillow every night.” Dean replied with a wide smile. His lips were closed and the corners of his eyes crinkled.

The worker's face scrunched more somehow with his confusion. Dean's smile dropped and he sighed, looking away for a second before looking back at him, “Just a regular room.” Dean cleared his throat a little, his lips tightening slightly as the guy looks back at the monitor.

“Okay... want two singles or a queen?” The worker asks, looking back up at Dean with his scrunched face.

“Queen.” Sam answers, smiling at the guy from around Dean's shoulder as he walked in.

Dean turns around and looks at Sam, then the guy, shrugging. “Queen.” he repeats.

The guy pushes his glasses back up the slope of his nose and looks between the two of them. “Queen?”

Both Sam and Dean stare at the guy. Dean's eyebrows were raised up, “Problem?” Sam nudged Dean in the side for being confrontational to the poor worker.

“N-No. We just don't get many... I mean... We accept people of all race, gender, sexuality--” Dean holds a hand out to stop him. “Just... gimme the room key.” Dean's jaw was set tight and he had his eyes closed. He could hear Sam bite back a snicker. “Relax, Dean.”

Once they were finally in the room and the salt lines were down Dean collapsed onto the queen bed on his back. “Oh damn... this bed _really_ sucks.”

Sam was in the bathroom lifting a towel off of the rack and sniffing at it cautiously. He gave a shrug and set it down on the counter, “Gonna take a shower.” he called to Dean, looking back at his older brother as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Yeah, alright. Don't use up all the hot water this time.” Dean says as he hears Sam turn the water on. He sits up onto his elbows and looks to the bathroom. He was watching Sam undress through the mirror though he could only see Sam from the chest up.

Dean had seen Sam naked countless times before, he knew exactly what his little brother looked like, even in various stages of hardness. However, when he was looking at him with different context it changed his view entirely.

Dean watched Sam stretch and run his big hands back through his long brown hair. Then Sam was gone from the mirror and he heard the shower curtain pull shut. Dean flopped back down onto his back with his arms splayed out to the sides and stared at a water spot on the ceiling to the left of the bed.

Dean laid there for about eight minutes before he sat up, glaring at the bathroom mirror which was now fogged up. 'Damnit, Sam, you're gonna use up all the hot water.' Dean thought as he got up from the bed and started shucking his jacket off.

He drapes all of his clothes over the back of a chair and walks naked to the bathroom and rips the curtain back. “Alright Samantha, you've had enough time in the shower.” Dean hooked a thumb out over his shoulder, “Get out. My turn.”

Dean opened his eyes enough to give Sam a petulant glare but when he saw him standing there, his face flushed red down to his neck with his arms crossed awkwardly across his chest he blinked a few times and lifted his eyebrow. “What the hell, Sam? Just standing there letting the water run out? Get out.” Dean stepped out of the way, giving the door another sharp thumb point and Sam got out of the tub, his head hanging slightly.

Dean hadn't seen that Sam had his hand behind himself and was teasing himself open to thoughts of what the night might bring.

Dean wasn't in the shower for maybe three minutes before the water started cooling. “Damnit, Sam!” he called out, beginning to wash himself faster, grumbling under the rapidly cooling water. He thought maybe he heard Sam laugh, but he couldn't be sure.

Dean walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, looking around the room for Sam so that he could gripe at him for using up all the hot water, again. “Sam?” Dean calls out, looking around the room.

Dean started bitching under his breath as he hurriedly toweled himself off the rest of the way and went to his duffel to pull some clean clothes out. He sat up straight when the door to the room unlocked and opened wide. Sam stopped, the door to the room standing open before he seemed to gather his senses and hurriedly came in, closing and locking the door behind him.

“I didn't expect you out of the shower already.”

“Yeah, well, some inconsiderate little brother used up all the hot water.” Dean still stood there, watching Sam like he forgot he was naked. He puts his hands up on his hips, shifting his weight to one leg, “Where you been sneakin' off to anyway?” Dean peers at him curiously, head tilting a little.

“Just went to the vending machine. Wasn't sneaking anywhere.” Sam explained as he lifted his hands, there were two cans of cola in one bear paw and bags of chips and a candy bar in the other.

Dean's stomach growled when he saw his favorite chips. He 'hmph'ed and stalked around the bed to snatch the bag out of Sam's hand. He sat on the bed and ripped them open, immediately stuffing several into his mouth.

“You're welcome.” Sam said with a scoff, putting a cola on the bedside table for Dean. He walks to the table and sets the other cola and food stuffs onto it before pulling the sweatshirt off. Dean's eyebrows went up as he saw Sam didn't have a shirt on underneath it, leaving Sam clad in only a pair of jeans. He didn't even have shoes or socks on his feet.

They sat in relative silence as they ate their snacks then Sam went around the room and picked up the trash, depositing it into the can.

“Dean, don't get crumbs in the sheets. Wipe yourself off-- De-Dean!” Sam grabbed Dean's arm hard and yanked him back away from the bed where Dean was trying to get in and started wiping him down with his other paw, chip crumbs being brushed off into the floor.

When he looked back up at Dean's face he saw the shit-eating smile and groaned, rolling his eyes. “You're such a jerk.”

“Aw, c'mon now, don't be a bitch.” Dean yanks his arm out of Sam's hold and burrows into the bed, right in the middle.

Sam fixes up the salt line at the door and checks the lock, then turns off all the lights before fully undressing and joining Dean in the bed.

They laid in the bed for nearly 10 minutes, both boys wide awake. Sam rolled over a little bit and looked at Dean. His eyes adjusted to the dark some time ago and he could see Dean staring up at the dark ceiling rather clearly. “Dean...?” he says quietly in an unsure voice just as his hand slid out and pressed down on Dean's naked crotch.

Dean flinched under the unexpected touch, “Damn, Sam... what's up?” His green eyes were darkened but still intense even in the dark as he stared back at Sam.

“Are you feeling better now?” Sam's fingers curled around the base of Dean's cock as it began to fatten up under the touch.

“'Course. Been fine since this mornin'.” Dean's eyes roam Sam's face, his eyes glazing over with a lusty haze as Sam's hand slowly works him to full hardness and then starts stroking from base to tip with a moderate grip.

“Good... You 'member what you promised?” Sam asks, Dean watches him shift around and then crawl over the top of him.

He was stunned into silence for a moment as Sam disappeared under the covers and Dean felt a firm swipe of a tongue up the underside of his cock as Sam had it gripped tight at the base, keeping it straight up.

“Do you?” Sam asks, a hot breath spreading over Dean. Sam's hand began pumping and twisting just a little as he tongued the head, waiting for an answer.

“Uh...” Dean eloquently began. He trailed off though as he pushed the covers back and off of Sam's head and down his shoulders. His eyes attached to the sight of Sam lapping repeatedly at the underside before suckling the tip, his hand still twisting and pumping slightly.

“You told me I'd be in for it when you got all better. And....” Sam cut himself off by wrapping his pretty mouth around Dean's head and licking then pulling off, licking his lips, “... you said you were better.” Sam had his eyes focused on Dean's the whole time.

“Mmm... It's coming back to me now.” Dean put his calloused hand on Sam's cheek and a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Dean pulled Sam upwards and then slid out from under him, forcing Sam to lie flat on his stomach on the bed. Sam turned his head to the side so that he could breathe, he tried to sit up but Dean gave him a firm press between the shoulder blades and he got the message, relaxing against the mattress.

“Dean... what are you--?” Sam started to ask as he felt Dean's strong fingers grip his ass and spread his cheeks. His question was cut off when he felt Dean's rough tongue slide against his hole, “Ah!!” he cries out, his cock coming alive underneath him.

“Pipe down. I haven't even given you a reason to scream yet.” Dean's voice had deepened and was now husky with lust. A shiver ran through Dean, not only at the sound of his voice, but the unspoken promise he heard there.

Dean's thumbs hooked and he pulled Sam's cheeks further apart roughly. He dipped his head and ran his tongue over Sam again, tasting him. He hardened his tongue to a point and began circling it around the puckered hole, making Sam wiggle and moan into the bed.

Dean released Sam's cheeks and ran his hands up his back then down his thighs. The muscular cheeks were gripping his face and he could tell by the whimpering and shifting that Sam could feel the rough stubble on his cheeks.

Dean shoved himself in further and opened his mouth against the hole, sucking it and biting down on the skin he could catch with his teeth. Sam was whining and writhing, opening his legs a little wider and lifting his hips barely off of the bed.

Dean put the very tip of his tongue to Sam's hole and relaxed it, flicking it quickly over the tight ring. His tongue was dragging quickly back and forth and Sam just couldn't seem to keep himself quiet.

He gripped Sam's cheeks again and massaged hard. He started working his face from side to side in-between the cheeks, rubbing his stubble in harder. He could hear Sam gasping his name and when he looked up he could see Sam's bear paws gripping the sheets and pillows hard.

He put his tongue to the hole and then wiggled and rolled it as he pushed it forward, making the squirming thing enter Sam. Dean groaned at how tight Sam was gripping his tongue, he started twisting it against the soft, smooth walls, causing Sam to scream into the pillow and move his legs restlessly.

“Sure are sensitive...” Dean murmured as he pulled away and licked his lips to rid them of excess spit.

“Don't stop, Dean...” Sam panted, turning his head to look back at Dean with his eyebrows knitted together in the middle, giving him an all new puppy-dog look. Dean's eyebrow rose, he hadn't seen this form of puppy-dog look before. He decided right then that he liked it.

“Sensitive _and_ demanding.” Dean smirks as he leans over to the bedside table. He'd already put the lube there alongside his extra gun and knife. He picks it up and squirts it out over his fingers, then snaps the cap shut and leaves it by Sam's leg.

Dean grips Sam's ass cheek and massages as he pushes his fingers between the tight globes, his fingertips tickling against Sam's hole before two fingers are pushing their way in. Sam hisses and groans deep, his face back in the pillow he was gripping tight.

“So tight.” Dean comments under his breath, forcing his fingers all the way in until he could push them in no further. “Damn...” Dean's fingers moved independently from each other for a moment as he split them apart, scissoring them a little. He curves them both at the same time, feeling around with very light touches until he locates Sam's prostate. He figures out where it is then leaves it alone, searching around and stroking other smooth, gripping walls.

“Dean...” Sam all but whines, knowing that Dean is avoiding his spot on purpose. Dean smiles a little bit as Sam pushes his hips up and wiggles his legs, trying to push himself against Dean's thick, rough fingers.

Dean turned his palm towards the bed and curved his fingers, directly coming into contact with Sam's prostate. “Ah!” Sam nearly launches off of the bed, “There... Oh yes... right there.” He groans long and low, digging his face into the pillow.

Dean reaches underneath Sam, which is rather easy since Sam's body is strung up tight and his hips are completely lifted off of the mattress. He grips Sam's cock in his hand tight and starts jerking him just like he'd jerk himself. “No! No! Stop!” Sam starts crying out, his inner walls gripping Dean's stroking fingers sporadically.

Dean stops instantly, his hand flying off of Sam's heated shaft. He starts to pull his fingers out, Sam's hole clenching hard.

“Dean, what..? Why...?” Sam whimpered out, looking back at his older brother over his shoulder.

“You told me to stop, Sammy, so I am.” Dean pulled his fingers free and starts to get up off of the bed.

The look on Sam's face is horrified as he starts scrambling to reach out and catch Dean before he can go anywhere, “Dean! Dean... no! That's not..! I didn't mean to _stop_!” his voice was pleading and slightly out of breath.

“I know, baby. Calm down...” Dean whispers as he leans in and kisses Sam's lips repeatedly. “I'm just playin' with you.” Dean pushes Sam back onto the bed, this time the younger brother was on his back.

Dean slides a hand over Sam's knee and Sam parts his thighs wide, pulling his knees up. “Dean...” he whispers as Dean crawls up between his legs. He picks up the lube and pops the cap, pouring it all over his shaft and he rubs it in until his cock is ridiculously lubricated.

Dean scoots forward on his knees and with one hand he grips the underside of Sam's knee, the other is directing his cock to line up with Sam's entrance. He circles Sam's hole to smear around some lube and then begins to press forward.

Sam is staring up at his brother's body. Dean's biceps were so shapely and the dark room with barely any light made the contours of his muscles look so wonderful. The outline of Dean's abs could be seen along with the dips of his hip bones.

Dean watched Sam watch him and bucked forward, his head popping in and he slid in an inch or two past the head. Sam gasped and his eyes clenched shut, his toes curling up and his knees bending up and coming together, trying to close.

Dean was far enough inside now that he could let go of his cock. He places his big warm hands on the underside of Sam's thighs and stroked from the back of his knees to the curve of his ass. “Just breathe... Relax Sammy.” Dean cooed to his brother. He leaned down and kissed one of Sam's knees gently, still rubbing his thighs.

“It's different like this... It hurts, Dean...” Dean almost went into full big brother mode but the fluttering grip of Sam's insides prevented him from pulling out. He just leaned over and put his hands on Sam's face, smoothing the hair out of the way. He tried to lean further but Sam's legs blocked him, “Open up for me... Spread your legs.”

Dean could see the small amount of moisture that was collecting at the outer corners of Sam's tightly shut eyes. Sam did part his thighs though, albeit slowly. They were shaking as he lowered them out to the sides as much as he could. Dean finally draped himself over the top of Sam, keeping himself up on his elbows as he kissed Sam's lips.

“Very good...” Dean breathed out onto Sam's lips as he kissed him over and over again. Sam was responding to the kisses, kissing Dean back and effectively becoming distracted. Dean could feel his cock be released of its iron grip and the moment he felt himself be sucked in a little the clamp returned.

“Sammy... You're so damn tight. It's like we didn't even do anything yesterday.” Dean said against Sam's lips before he opened his mouth and began french kissing Sam's willing mouth deeply and intimately.

Dean slid a hand between their bodies and gripped Sam's half hard cock, playing with it in his hand, coaxing it to full hardness with slow but positive results.

Sam turned his head away from Dean's mouth, “It's really big, Dean...” Sam said against Dean's rough cheek. Sam's hips were beginning to roll and push upwards as Dean's hand stroked him.

Dean would be lying if he said that Sam's praise didn't affect him. It caused him to break out in a smile that made his eyes crinkle and he laughed breathily. “You took it yesterday... you just gotta relax baby boy.”

Dean's words, and working hand, finally had Sam relaxing enough that his insides gave in with a reluctant flutter. “Ah!” Sam yelled out as Dean finally slid all the way home.

Dean was gasping out curses and 'Sammy's all over the place as Sam's hips rolled and lifted, taking his cock deep as it could go. He walked forward on his knees and bit Sam's collarbone before he sat back up. Sam was still whimpering and writhing on Dean's cock, his legs spread wide and his cock hard against his hip.

“You ready baby? I'm not gonna give you any more time...” Dean all but growled out to Sam, his thick hands gripping tight on Sam's spread knees.

“Dean...” Sam's voice sounded unsure but Dean only smiled, “I'm gonna take that as a 'yes'.” And with that he gripped Sam's hips tight, pulled back and then slammed into Sam over and over again. Sam threw his head back and yelled out loudly, it was one of those screams that could easily have been pain or pleasure.

Dean noticed that Sam was trying to close up his legs again so he roughly shoves his thighs apart again then gives one outer thigh a hard slap that echoes through the small room. “You keep these open for me.” the 'Or you'll get another smack' didn't need to be said. Sam nodded, “O-Okay, okay!”

They stayed in that position for a while, Sam was about bent in half and Dean was holding Sam still as he plowed into him hard. The slaps of their bodies were loud and constant, same as Sam's obscene moaning.

Dean seated himself fully in Sam and ground down hard, putting his weight into it as he rotated his hips. “Fuck.... Dean!” Sam cried out, pulling at Dean's strong shoulders. Dean leaned in and kissed Sam's lips before he pulled out and backed up, leaving Sam bent over and his hole open and wet.

“Hands and knees.” Dean panted out, eyes bright and dangerous looking even in the dark as they bore down onto Sam's open hole.

Dean was patient with his little brother as Sam wiggled, rolled and scooted until he could finally get up onto his knees. Dean ran his hands up Sam's wide, strong back and then down to feel the curve of Sam's pert ass. “Beautiful.” Dean mumbled, taking the base of his cock in his hand so he could direct himself forward. He walks forward on his knees and eases himself back inside, Sam inhaling through his teeth with a hiss and groaning.

Dean starts thrusting against Sam and Sam's body rocks with the thrusts. “Can't seem to hold yourself still, can ya?” Dean asks, his smile can be heard through his voice. He leans forward and grips Sam's shoulders and then begins to ravage Sam hard, causing him to start yelling out again with each thrust.

“Dean!!” Sam's back arches and he starts shivering under Dean's strong hands.

“Sit up...” Dean growls, grinding against Sam. Sam pushes himself up until he's only on his knees and Dean helps him by pulling him back. Dean wraps one arm around Sam's shoulder, his forearm in front of Sam's neck. Sam was bent uncomfortably but when Dean used his other hand to pull him back all the way against his hips Dean's cock rubbed hard against Sam's prostate which caused him to open his mouth in a silent yell.

Dean could feel Sam's insides gripping him tight and Dean knew exactly what he was doing. He took his hand from Sam's hip to his cock and began stroking him hard and fast as he pounded into Sam. Dean was leaning back far and Sam's body was trying to lean forward, it created a very odd position but neither brother could deny the position's effectiveness.

Sam was screaming out 'Dean, oh Dean' accompanied with sobs and they might could hear the pounding of someone on the other side of the wall. Dean bucked his hips faster and harder, the bed was squeaking and groaning and thumping against the wall even though the headboard was bolted to it.

Both boys were covered in sweat and teetering on the edge of blinding pleasure. Sam came first, his cum shooting out all over Dean's hand and all over the bed in pearly white and clear shots. The feeling of Sam gripping down on him impossibly tighter caused Dean to release his grip and slam Sam's face and shoulders down into the bed where he rode the younger man's hot, slick, gripping ass until his orgasm slammed into him and he came powerfully.

He holds Sam's hips tight, still thrusting and grinding, though much slower now, into him, prolonging his orgasm for as long as he could. Sam was choking out a sob and moaning tiredly as Dean rode him until he was all out of juice.

“Mmm... So good baby... So, so good.” Dean praised as he wet his full lips, hands stroking all over Sam's broad back, panting and flushed red.

“M'hm... you- you really did make good on your promise.” Sam managed to mumble out against the sheets they'd ruined. “Need t'do that again...” Sam sighed and let out a breathy chuckle, grinning like a fool.

The next day they were riding down the highway in the Impala, it was already dark outside. They'd been driving since noon when they left their motel room, smiling at the people who gave them exasperated and angry looks for keeping them up last night.

Dean had been in such an incredibly good mood all day today and it made Sam smile to know that it was _him_ who caused it.

“Ah, there's a diner up here. Perfect. I'm starving.” Dean pulls off the main road and drives down the long gravel road. They could see the tiny cafe up ahead.

Dean stops the car and pulls out a twenty dollar bill, holding it towards Sam, “Hey, don't forget the extra onions this time, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought of it!


End file.
